


A Fallen Prince

by xxEmi



Series: Five Birthday Oneshots For My Best Friend [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Odin is a jerk, a lil angsty, happy birthday gift to my wifey, mentions of past relationship, the reader is a maid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 03:16:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12667131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxEmi/pseuds/xxEmi
Summary: He was a prince.You were a maid.It was never to be.





	A Fallen Prince

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xxLouise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxLouise/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY BEST FRIEND!!!! LUV U

You hesitated and took a deep breath before walking over to the cell.

Loki sat in the same spot as last time, foot bandaged properly thanks to the medical supplies you gave him the last time you were there.

It hurt to see one of the proudest princes you knew brought down to this. You use to be his hand maiden, back before Thor's banishment, before the Chitauri, when he was a young man.

You were a gift to the royal family of Asgard from another kingdom, a show of friendship. Odin, Frigga, and Thor all had their own hand maidens, so you were given to Loki. You doubted that Odin had anticipated the two of you falling for each other.

You had to keep it quiet of course, if Odin ever found out that the two of you were breeching the Prince/Maid boundaries you would both be in trouble.

The first time Loki ever kissed you had been when he was extremely drunk and you were putting him to bed. He then wrapped his arms around you and wouldn't let you leave.

After that, stolen touches and kisses while you were alone was all you could afford. You often were invited to eat with the family, you always sat by him, and occasionally, when you felt brave, you would reach over and clasp his hand under the table.

Then came the awful night you had gotten caught. You both were reclining in his bed together when Odin burst in. It was horrible, you were sent away to a monastery in the mountains and Loki was told you were executed.

Odin said it was for the best.

He was a prince.

You were a maid.

It was never to be.

But now you wondered if perhaps it could be.

The prince looked up, tired and weary. "I see you have come back. Care to tell me who you are?" He inquired.

You smiled underneath your hood, although he couldn’t see, and shook your head.

He nodded and sighed. "I thought as much."

You hesitated for a moment, briefly entertaining the idea that had fluttered into your mind. Then you smiled. You took the book you had been hiding underneath your cloak and scribbled a note in the front of the book before sliding it through the barrier.

Loki watched you walk away, and picked up the book and flipped it open with a frown.

_‘Be prepared to leave tonight, my love, my heart, my life.’_

He let out a quiet gasp. “Y/n.”


End file.
